


It Had to Be You

by lacksley



Series: sportsfest '18 fills [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/lacksley
Summary: TIME: when Hanai finally caves to first name usePLACE: Tajima's houseThey’ve been doing this for a long time, more times than Yuu can count. Walking back to his place after practice, shoulders bumping together as Yuu says things that make Hanai’s ears turn pink. He likes it when that happens.He likes a lot of things when it comes to Hanai.





	It Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksong/gifts).



> will I ever describe a kiss in more detail than "they kissed"? who knows??
> 
> Original prompt and post can be found [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=614696#cmt614696). Written for SportsFest18.

When the day is over and the sun has finally set behind the hills, practice ends, and the boys go home.

Yuu walks back home with Hanai. They have study plans, or at least that’s what Hanai thinks. Yuu actually wants to play video games until he goes stupid, tickle Hanai until he can’t breathe, and then fall asleep on top of him, but Hanai doesn’t know that.

Yet.

They’ve been doing this for a long time, more times than Yuu can count. Walking back to his place after practice, shoulders bumping together as Yuu says things that make Hanai’s ears turn pink. He likes it when that happens.

He likes a lot of things when it comes to Hanai.

Even though the Tajima household is only a few minutes away from the school, Yuu takes the long way when Hanai comes home with him. He’s never really thought about  _ why, _ only that he wants to, and that’s reason enough to keep doing it.

The front door is unlocked, like always, and he shouts a quick hello to his mother before racing up the stairs, Hanai following, albeit more slowly.

“Why do you have to run everywhere?” He grumbles, dropping his bag outside Yuu’s door and settling on the floor in a heap.

“Why should I waste time going places when I can spend time being there?” Yuu kicks a dirty sock at Hanai and pulls a notebook out of his bag, glancing at the clock. 6:37.

He’s going to pretend to study for exactly twenty three minutes, and then wheedle Hanai into playing video games.

Hanai pulls his own notes and a workbook out of his bag and begins to steadily copy down math exercises, and for what feels like an hour to Yuu, they study quietly.

The next time he glances at the clock it’s 6:45 and Yuu groans, throwing his arms across the table in despair. He stares at Hanai, who’s blinking very slowly, and then closing his eyes. His head slips off his hand and bangs on the table and Yuu instantly barks out a laugh.

Hanai glares at him, rubbing his forehead.

“Aw, don’t be mad. Want me to kiss it better?” he coos mockingly, reaching over the table with grabby hands.

“You’re such a dumbass,” Hanai snaps, smacking Yuu’s hands away. Yuu retaliates by climbing over the table and pushing Hanai to the ground, pressing a big, wet, open-mouthed kiss to Hanai’s forehead.

He struggles against Yuu, who doesn’t weigh very much, but stays pinned.

“Why are you like this, Tajima?” he groans, cheeks dusted with pink.

“Because I like you,” Yuu says simply. He hadn’t  _ really _ been planning to say that, he was  _ going  _ to say “because you’re fun to mess with,” but his mouth has more of a mind of its own than his own brain.

“What.”

“You know, we’re friends, and I like you, but I also like you more than that. Like, I think I wanna kiss you and stuff sometimes? On the mouth, not like what I just did, and I wanna hold your hand and call you by your name, like Takaya and Ren do with each other. I dunno.” Yuu sits back on his heels, which is also where Hanai’s legs are, and in a rare moment of maturity, watches and waits for Hanai to respond.

It takes him a minute.

The first thing that happens is Hanai’s face turns completely red. Then he slaps a hand over his mouth, like something was going to burst out of him that he didn’t want to. A noise escapes anyways.

“You—” and then he rolls over, pressing his face into the floor and sending Yuu toppling in the opposite direction.

Yuu isn’t sure how much longer he can wait for Hanai’s brain to catch up with the rest of him, but he sits on his hands and watches Hanai’s back anyways. He glances at the clock.

6:51.

“I…” Hanai starts again, and Yuu straightens. He goes quiet for a long time again, and then, finally, says, “Okay.”

“Okay?!” Yuu throws himself on top of Hanai. “So you like me too? For how long? Do you want to kiss? Have you ever thought about me at night? I’ve thought about you a couple of times but I—”

“Yuu!” Hanai hisses, shoving at his shoulder. “ _ Why  _ can’t you just— ugh!” Hanai grabs Yuu by his collar and tugs, pulling until his nose smashes against his cheek and Hanai is pressing a close-mouthed, stiff kiss to Yuu’s upper lip and half of his cheek.

It’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt.

They both sit up, after a minute, and Yuu thinks his face might split in two from smiling so hard.

“Azusa!” he chirps, watching Hanai’s face grow red. “Azusa, Azusa!”

“Stooooop,” he moans, pushing his burning face into his hands. “Why do you keep saying it?”

“Because I like you. I like your name and your face, and you’re really good at baseball and you’re also really smart. I like everything about you, Azusa.”

Azusa peeks out between his fingers.

“You’re going to kill me if you keep saying stuff like that.” Yuu smiles, softer this time, and gently pries Azusa’s fingers away from his face, and presses a chaste kiss to his forehead. Then each cheek, ducks back to his fingertips for good measure, then his nose, and finally, kisses Azusa like he’s read about in magazines, like he’s thought about girls kissing him, and more recently, boys, specifically the boy right in front of him. Yuu cups Azusa’s face in his hands, drinking in the feeling because he knows if he goes too fast, this  _ thing _ between them might break.

His mom always tells him he goes too fast, but  _ this,  _ this is something he’s going to slow down for.

Azusa finally breaks away, leaning his forehead against Yuu’s and breathing deeply, but smiles, and Yuu knows this is way better than playing video games.


End file.
